


Spoiler Alert: She-Ra is Big

by InErosion



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bottom!Catra, Claws, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/F, Give it up for Amazonian women, Height Differences, Height Kink, Kissing, Muscles, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, She Ra always tops, Size Difference, Smut, Strength Kink, Tongue Fucking, Top!Adora, Vaginal Fingering, happiness, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InErosion/pseuds/InErosion
Summary: Catra gets herself some lovin'She-Raw.-This is my contribution to the"wow She-Ra is so insanely big and sexy"part of the fandom.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 803





	Spoiler Alert: She-Ra is Big

It's just ridiculous. 

Catra doesn't like the way other people look at She-Ra. The way they _ooooh_ and the way they _aaaah_ over her muscles. How they clap whenever she does, well, anything. Yeah, it makes Catra a little jealous. Can't they respect a new relationship? 

She's always felt possessive over Adora - obviously. There's something so wonderful about her dorkiness, her smile, her sleep fighting, and her _hard fought morals._

She loved everything about regular Adora so much that until she saw how everyone else reacted to her impossibly tall, incredibly strong, and magnificently gorgeous warrior princess girlfriend - she hadn't even considered the possibilities. 

But _hoo boy,_ have all the possibilities been considered now. 

It's been six months since the war ended. Six whole months of She-Ra training. Six months of flexing, grunts, and sweating. 

She gets it now.

She-Ra is hot, and Catra just has to have a taste. 

She's been waiting all day for an opportunity to strike. Perhaps a better way to phrase it might be that Catra has been waiting all day for opportunity to come to her. 

Adora is finally training as She-Ra at the edge of the whispering woods. It's a nice little spot, quite private, and most importantly - away from prying eyes. Catra had innocently suggested it as a potential training area just yesterday. Yep, she's planned this. She’s currently holed up in a nearby tree, lounging on an upper branch and gazing down below at her girlfriend's regimen. Waiting for the right moment, which is...-

She-Ra beheads a straw dummy with her classically dorky yell. The movement is kind of anticlimactic though, because the dummy doesn't exactly put up a fight. 

-...right now. 

Catra drops from her perch with a soft crunch onto leaves. “Hey, Adora.”

“ _Whothe-!?_ ” Ever the alarmist, both Adora and her sword instantly snap to face Catra. At least she relaxes the moment she sees who's walking towards her. 

“Oh, hey. I didn't know you were out here." Ugh, the way she pants when she's out of breath. It's intoxicating. "What’s up?” The warrior princess relaxes her stance and wipes sweat off her brow. Her other hand holds her sword, which now hangs loosely at her side. She's made a real mess of the dummy she was fighting, and pieces of it are everywhere. 

She’s not even trying to do anything to Catra, but she definitely has...an effect. Because God damn, it’s just unfair. She’s too stunning like this. Her platinum hair is exceptionally long. Her eyes? A remarkable blue. Her shoulders and arms are ridiculously muscled- actually, all of her is. Catra can tell because her white and gold uniform is practically skin tight. Speaking of skin, what shows is so pristine, so untouched, that Catra can almost feel her claws sinking in to make their mark. All of this without even mentioning how tall she is. It's impossible to ignore _her height..._

"I thought I'd drop by and watch some of the action." Catra playfully circles around Adora's body, reaching out and lightly teasing her claws along the warrior's hip. 

The forwardness is totally unexpected for Adora. She shivers from the touch. "You- _ahem,_ you mean training?"

As quickly as the physical contact arrives, it's gone. 

"Yeah, but it doesn't look like much of a fight.” Catra drawls as she kneels down - _right in front of Adora's crotch_ \- to pick up some straw remnants of She-Ra’s latest foe. She glances up with a smirk to see an already blushing Adora insistent on looking anywhere but Catra. 

“It’s not like there’s anyone to fight anymore.”

That's where Adora is wrong. The edge of Catra's lip curls. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" 

Adora scrunches her eyebrows, then glances down at Catra. She genuinely seems caught unawares about this revelation. "I am?" 

Without warning, Catra stands back up, only a few inches away from Adora's very solid torso. She stares up into big, surprised, and completely flustered blue eyes. Knowing she can do this to her massively overpowered girlfriend sends electric shivers through Catra's body. It's beyond addictive. "There's always me."

Adora's eyes widen in surprise. "...You?"

Catra grins. "Well, why not? It'd be for old times' sake. You'd get some actual practice and I'd get some decent entertainment. It could be fun."

It's a good argument. Or at least, Catra thinks it is. 

"...I don't know-" What's the word again? "-it seems kind of risky. Maybe I should just…" Adora weakly gestures at the thoroughly destroyed strawman on the ground. "If I hurt you…"

"You're not going to hurt me, _She-Ra._ " She's almost pressing her body against the blonde. She can feel Adora's muscles through the fabric of the almost glowing white uniform. 

Yeah, there's no way she's letting this fizzle because of Adora's incessant worrying. 

Adora bites her lip. Then she rubs her neck, eyes flitting between Catra and the dummy. She's breaking. "Are you sure?"

 _"Absolutely."_

The platinum blonde stares down at Catra, not yet entirely convinced. It's clear she's still weighing the options in her head. She thinks so intensely that her eyes start to glaze over. Her girlfriend prepares to wave an impatient hand in front of her face. 

Then, totally out of the blue, Adora dramatically plunges her sword into the dirt and cracks her knuckles. She flashes Catra a dangerous smile, a glint of something unknown in her eyes. "Alright, let's do it. You should probably get into position though."

Oh, it's on. Catra eases onto her uppermost tippy toes to cup Adora's cheek, then places her other hand on the warrior's collar. Then, in the most seductive purr she can possibly muster, she whispers the magic words: _"Make me."_

Adora gently rests her ridiculously huge hand on top of the one Catra has on her cheek. It seems gentle at first. She's still got that extra something in how she's looking at Catra. "Really? You want me to make you?"

"Yeah, make-" 

Those large fingers tighten around Catra's, and suddenly the earth seems to disappear. Adora effortlessly dangles her girlfriend off the ground by several feet off the ground - literally just by holding her hand up in the air. She tilts her head in that oh so self satisfied fashion. 

"How the hell-!?" But Catra knows how the hell. She squirms, wildly flailing her legs and tail back and forth - anything to find a purchase. She's not even close to reaching the grass below her. 

Adora just watches her with the stupidest look of amusement plastered all over her stupid fucking face. "Something wrong?" 

Catra eventually manages to pull her own legs up to Adora's chest, then uses her _ridiculously fucking muscular_ shoulders as a point kick off from. The movement has enough force that Adora releases Catra's hand, and the considerably smaller woman rolls panting onto the ground. "That was unfair!"

She-Ra shrugs. "You did tell me to make you." 

"You were supposed to punch me or, or…-"

But She-Ra's starts to advance, and it's ominous. She's got this shit eating grin plastered over her face. "You know how to fight dirty too, Catra. So do it." 

She reaches out for Catra. It's like she's not even trying. 

Annoying. Catra easily evades the attack by jumping to the side. "Come on!" She hisses. "You can do better than that, princess." 

That taunt is a mistake. Catra hastily ducks as the blonde throws an actual punch towards her. It has real force behind it, and Adora twists her whole body to make it happen. That means her posture is extended in such a way that she's open, fantastic. 

Catra springs forth, claws extended. She may be smaller, she may be lighter, but she will always be faster than She-Ra. She slips in between the warrior's legs - _they're fucking huge_ \- and precisely rips a stretch of fabric on her upper right thigh, then pops up behind her. "Is that dirty enough for you?"

She-Ra whips around to face her partner, yet stares down at her leg. The cut is light, but the real damage is how exposed her skin is. She looks back up at Catra and- and...laughs? 

"Hey!" What the hell? "What are you laughing at?" Catra's second mistake is letting her guard down. 

"You're just- you're so-" Stupidly large hands firmly grasp Catra's waist, picking her up once more to push her against a tree on the edge of the clearing. _"-so obvious."_

The brunette struggles to get free of Adora's grip. It's a vain effort. "W-What're you talking about?"

"When were you going to tell me you're into She-Ra?" 

Shit.

"I thought we were fighting!" Catra's huffed excuse is weak. The red creeping up her cheeks more than betrays her. 

"I'm not going to fight you." The platinum blonde gazes mischievously at her girlfriend, who takes this moment as a sign to cease her embarrassed thrashing. "But now you're going to tell me what you actually want me to do. You know, to you."

Mother fucker. 

Catra has had many plans in her lifetime. Most of them don't go according to schedule. Especially not when it comes to Adora. 

Grow up together and take over the world?  
Not really. 

Enact revenge on her for leaving the Horde? Guess not. 

Manage to dominate an absolutely ripped, combat trained, Amazonian goddess in a sexually fueled training session and then fuck her senseless? Well, that's been the plan for a while now. 

Clearly, Catra hasn't quite gotten the hang of it yet. So far, this plan is going no different from any of her other plans. As anyone but Catra could have predicted, her spar with She-Ra has left her in...a tight circumstance. 

"Uhhhh..." The utter nothing that comes out of Catra's mouth makes Adora giggle. She doesn’t loosen her grip, however. 

There's just no winning, is there? 

"What is it, Catra?" Adora teases, wearing the most ridiculously smug expression she's ever had. 

"Fine-!" Catra pants. "Maybe, _maybe_ I'm a little curious about She-Ra."

"In that case, 'maybe' She-Ra is a little curious about you." Come on. Seriously? 

"Adora!" Catra snarls and pushes against the blonde's face. That's also useless, because it only triggers more laughter. This is just- just ridiculous! "Put me down!'

"Okay!" She's so cheerful. 

And Catra drops like a stone. God damn, now she's even taller looking.

The warrior princess grins. "If you don't tell me what you want, I'm going to go back to training."

After all this, is Catra seriously is going to miss out on having sex with She-Ra? What she came here for?

 _"No-!_ Don't- Don't do that." It comes out more needy than she meant it to. Regardless, Catra decides she'll settle for letting this - again, absolutely ripped, combat trained, Amazonian goddess - fuck her instead. "You win… I want…" She's so breathy, it's stupid. "I want you."

She-Ra's grin grows ever wider. She drops to one knee in front of Catra, and the smaller woman feels her heart stutter. "Why didn't you say so?"

Before Catra can register anything else, she's on her back, with She-Ra on top of her. She's pinned her to the ground so quickly that Catra doesn't have a chance to fight it. One hand envelops the _entirety of both_ of Catra's wrists and holds them above her head. The other works her waistband, roughly tugging both her pants and underwear off. It’s actually extremely impressive. Because while she does this, she’s also kissing Catra with those soft, overwhelming lips. Tongue and all. _Fuck, even her tongue is bigger._

Catra gasps into the kiss as air washes over her bare sex. Adora takes the chance to moan slightly from her own excitement, and the sound reverberates in such a way that the brunette thinks she's going to melt. But Adora isn't done. She relinquishes hold of Catra's wrists, only to pull up on her shirt and bra. Soon, the pinned woman is entirely naked. Only now does Adora pull her lips away. 

Catra is breathless. Her chest heaves, she stares up at She-Ra and realizes exactly how colossal the woman is. She absolutely dwarfs Catra. It sends the smaller woman's heart into an uncontrollable spiral, and it takes her yet another second to notice that her lover is staring back at her with a mix of wonder, and… 

"Wow…" Adora can't help but to say it. It's such a beautiful word when she's the one professing it. It simply slips out, and it forces Catra's breath to catch in her throat. Because it's only now that she understands that Adora is gazing at her with undeniable, overt desire. That's it, that was that something that had been in Adora's voice when she'd given into the idea of sparring.

_Desire._

The butterflies Adora just inspired in Catra are the one secret she will take to her grave. Still, she can't hide her scarlet face. It says all that Catra refuses to, and she realizes the warrior is starting to move down her body.

"Wait." It's one word, but Adora obediently stops. Always considerate. She's always been a _softie,_ no amount of teasing will change that. "Does your...thing, that-" Catra nods at the white outfit. "-does it come off?" 

It's only fair. They should match. 

Adora blinks. It takes her a second to process the question. She's never really thought about it before. She did just have part of her leg fabric torn away, though. "I...guess? Not super easily. But it definitely gets damaged in battle."

"Can I take it off?" Catra breathes with anticipation. 

Suddenly understanding why Catra asked about it at all, Adora simply beams in that way she does. "Go for it." 

Catra reaches over the blonde's shoulders to drag her claws the length of her toned back. Adora gasps at the sensation, and drops her head low. The white uniform tears, and soon Catra is pulling every bit of it apart. From the base of her back to her shoulder blades; down her arms and across her chest… Until the woman before her is exposed from the waist up. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. She's practically fucking blinding. Catra stares. Everything is so similar, but it’s all so much more. She lightly claws Adora's naked collarbone - the blonde gasps as predictably as ever. Catra's clawed hands wander down to soft breasts, they're bigger. She cups them and squeezes. Adora shudders, just like she always does. Her abs are far more defined than usual, too. Cut. Toned. Firm. 

But this isn't everything. 

"I can't reach…" The rest. Catra's trails off. Once again, her voice is more desperate than she wishes she'd let on. 

Adora raises a playful eyebrow, then reaches down to peel ‘the rest’ away. 

The curves of her hips slowly come into view. Then her creamy thighs, the slick between them, her calves...

Catra looks back up into those blue eyes. Those blue eyes look back into her with seemingly endless love. "You still sure about this?"

Not even a gulp. "Yes." 

She-Ra finally dips low into the arousal in front of her, her eyes still unwaveringly staring into Catra's. Her eyes have the same expression as Adora. The same wonder. She's undoubtedly still herself. It's clear in the way her eyes crinkle, how she smiles, and how caring she is. But where regular Adora's face is merely present, She-Ra's looms. Especially now - when she's in between Catra's thighs. She-Ra is, well, a lot more _intimidating._ Catra's legs quiver when those hands come to rest on them. Thumb to pinky, they stretch across far more skin than is natural.

Soft lips and hard teeth meet Catra’s inner thigh unexpectedly quickly, and Adora works hard to leave marks on the brunette's body. The sudden affection rips a deep set moan from her lips. 

She throws a hand out, searching blindly for reassurance. "A-Adora..." 

Adora is there. She grasps it firmly, comfortingly. Even her hand is so much larger than Catra's. She continues to squeeze it securely as she leaves lovebites in a steady upwards line. 

Between the pop of each kiss? “I’m here.” Without fail, she assures her lover of its truth each and every time.

Catra writhes, and it's only barely kept somewhat manageable by She-Ra's weight. Then, the platinum blonde leaves a mark just to the side of Catra’s patch of pubic fur. It’s by far the hardest and most loving kiss yet. 

_"Aah!"_ Catra shuts her eyes instinctively and she lets out another wail. Her grip turns painful as her mindless spasming causes her to extend her claws. Adora holds steadfast, but smiles and finally breaks contact with Catra’s skin. 

"What do you want, Catra?" Her voice is low. Almost sultry. Not that Adora can be truly sultry, she's Adora. She just- it doesn't fucking matter.

Catra can't wait any longer. She wants- _needs-_ "F-Fuck me, Adora, please." 

Emboldened by her girlfriend’s reaction, Adora loyally obliges. A curious hand moves to Catra’s dripping core. Just a touch causes her to jolt, and her mismatched eyes shoot open. Catra can't do anything but howl when two gigantic fingers begin delicately rubbing against Catra’s clit - it's not fair - it's not even that much - but it's fucking electrifying. At first, the brunette struggles to speak. Her mouth opens, but she can't seem to put anything together. It doesn't help, of course, that each time she tries, Adora pushes a little harder.

And Adora adores her lover’s reactions. 

“Holy fuck..." Catra finally manages when the blonde pauses to check in. Her chest is heaving. ‘Adora…”

“I’m so happy you trust me.” It’s a brief pause. Adora moves her fingers again, grazing against Catra's slit. There's enough of a hesitation for Catra to realize what's happening, but not to prepare.

One finger slides in with ease. 

Catra throws her head back. It's not graceful when she's tossing around in grass and dirt. But it's her, and Adora loves it. Not once have her eyes left Catra's gorgeous expressions. She picks up the pace after she's certain her girlfriend has enjoyed the first couple thrusts. 

Those slow, torturously teasing first few thrusts. Catra's fangs sink into her own bottom lip, but it doesn’t stop her hips from bucking. One is like two- which surely means- _two will be like four._

That's good intuition on her part. 

Because they are. She already feels stretched to her limit. Completely filled. Completely- _"F-Fuuuuck...!!!"_

She even lets go of Adora’s hand in favor of trying her damned hardest to rip up as much grass as possible. 

“I can’t believe you did all this just for me.” Adora chuckles lightly, slowly pushing her fingers in all the way down to her knuckles. Catra’s inner walls are clamping down on them in such a delightful way.

Thrusting in…

And Catra is making such wonderful sounds. The kind of whines that tear straight through Adora's body, and make it a struggle for her not to touch herself too. 

And out…

But this is about Catra. Catra's need for love. Catra's whimpering, begging. “Please!” Like a song on repeat. Heaven to Adora's ears, because it's simply the most lovely, evocative song she has ever heard. 

In. _Picking up a rhythm._

A song growing louder and louder, Adora wonders if she’s going to have to cover her lover’s mouth.

Out. _It's hard to maintain._

It’s so tight inside. Catra is doing her best to squeeze the life out of Adora's fingers, but it's not going to work. She's steady. She's firm. She's She-Ra.

In. Out.

… Which really just means it's because Adora's fingers are just gigantic. The blonde giggles to herself.

In and...- 

It's obvious Catra's already building towards an orgasm. Now that's a little premature, isn't it? Adora stops abruptly, leaving her lover feeling unexpectedly empty. 

Out.

Confused and wanting, Catra lifts her head to look down at Adora. She's greeted with a wonderful sight. Two of the blonde’s fingers are covered in copious slick. But Adora, _Adora_ is breathing expectantly onto the exposed folds before her. She dares not go further, however. Her eyes dart upwards for confirmation. Catra stares back, a shaking mess. She gives the slightest nod. That’s all it takes.

When that mouth surrounds her, it's not a surprise that Catra gives in entirely. She loses all sense of herself to the lavish treatment she's being given. She simply can't stop from pushing herself into the massive tongue - which is already tasting inside her. She soon reaches down and latches onto Adora’s platinum hair as she works, and in response, the blonde grips the brunette’s thighs, eventually bringing both of them up over her shoulders. Catra cries out. Long fingers clench Adora’s silky hair even more roughly, tugging it free from its ponytail and sending it cascading down to tickle Catra’s thighs. Now, the brunette holds on with a painfully vice like grip. It hurts a little, but Adora knows the woman beneath her has little control over her actions at this point.

Besides, she's She-Ra, what's wrong with some pain in the heat of the moment? 

Adora places her hand adjacent to Catra’s crotch and thumbs her clit in time with each delicious movement of her tongue. Claws scrape her scalp in reply. 

_"I'vegotyou."_ Adora reassures despite a wince. Talking is a wonderful mistake, as the vibration throws Catra into deeper disarray, and even causes her to instinctively squeeze her thighs together. _Not like Adora really wants to go anywhere, right?_ Regardless of the pressure on her scalp, she presses on. Tongue exploring the both depths and folds of Catra’s pussy with an exhausting pace. Every crevice needs to be accounted for. Every flavor, every scent. 

She hears Catra’s moan as she grinds against her face. _"Nnnhggg…!!!"_

Adora uses her other hand to squeeze Catra’s rear. Half to please her, half to force her to adjust and grant the blonde a full breath. When that doesn't work, she moves her hand up Catra’s back and digs her nails into her lover's skin. It’s not usually comparable without any trademark claws, but it’s still a special something that Adora has learned. Of course, with the sheer power of She-Ra’s grip, it works far more brilliantly than Adora predicted. The rough movement elicits a howl from the brunette - who arches her back. 

Adora gratefully takes in fresh air, if only for a second before wetness meets her willing lips again. She hums to increase vibration once more, tongue darting in, lips suctioning, licking - everything working to push Catra over the edge. This isn't going to take long. 

Sensing the impending climax, Adora reaches up to cover Catra’s mouth with her hand - completely so, and hopefully to muffle her coming wave. She is proven right to take action. The brunette cries out against the Adora's hand when she comes, insistently jutting her hips forth to satiate her pulsing sex. The feeling is immense - much like the woman finishing her off. It's an overpowering throb, but thankfully, she barely manages to refrain from biting down. If her bite had been anything close to her grip at the current moment, Adora would've bled from the force. 

Catra comes back down to herself slowly. Adora waits, blue eyes patiently watching for the telltale signs that her lover's orgasm has finally subsided. 

Then, Catra falls almost entirely limp with the exception of her shaking hands, which remain planted on the blonde's head. Her thighs relax. Her shoulders tremble as she struggles to catch her breath. Her crotch shudders just a few inches away from Adora's face, but the blonde cranes her neck to see Catra’s face. Her beautiful, flustered face. She gazes at Adora through heavily lidded eyes. 

"Fuck...I...I love you so much...you idiot…” She has nothing left. Catra sinks into the ground, completely spent. 

It's hard to believe that someone so wild can also be so peaceful. 

It's clear Adora just has a special kind of touch, the kind that eases Catra. She loves it. Nothing will ever make her happier than moments such as these. It is without a doubt that this is how she wants to spend the rest of her life. 

"I love you too.”


End file.
